Marry you
by Affy black
Summary: Era una noche fría, pero se tenían a sí mismos para calentarse. Buscaban algo bueno para hacer. Entonces Cassie susurra "Hay que casarnos" Y Sid ha aprendido a no decirle nunca que no.


**Titulo**: Marry you.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Skins no es de mi propiedad y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Pues nada, hace mucho que no escribía nada de este fandom. No sean muy duros. Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry you.<strong>

Era una noche fría, pero se tenían a sí mismos para calentarse. Buscaban algo bueno para hacer. Entonces Cassie susurra: Hay que casarnos. Y Sid ha aprendido a no decirle nunca que no.

Es Nueva York, Sid ha aprendido a disfrutar de la ciudad, a encontrar cada cartel luminoso hermoso, a ver a las peculiares personas que pasaban alado de él con simpática curiosidad, a acostumbrarse al clima, la gente, el ruido y el sonido de los autos. Eso sin duda no era tan difícil como acostumbrarse a Cassie a cada minuto del día.

En eso Sid era un desastre porque la rubia no paraba de sorprenderlo jamás. Siempre con amplias sonrisas, frases que le provocaban al chico de gafas ganas de abrazarla, y los más locos planes que jamás hubiera oído. La clave era nunca decirle que no, porque Cassie casi siempre tiene razón y Sid prefiere prevenir que lamentar no haberla escuchado en su momento.

Hacía frío pero su blanca mano como la porcelana y sus largos y delgados dedos entre los suyos le proporcionaban calor. También el enterrar su nariz en su desastroso, pero suave pelo rubio y pasar su brazo por su cintura mientras ella le miraba con sus ojos brillando tras esas largas pestañas y la sonrisa escapándose de sus labios.

Caminaban por las calles como dos solitarios enamorados, no tenían a nadie allí más que a ellos mismos, tampoco tenían nada interesante que hacer más que fumarse dos cigarrillos en un parque solitario y caminar de la mano sin rumbo fijo. El aire estaba frío y olía a invierno, las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto del cielo como burlándose de su aburrida noche y la luna iluminaban su silueta con delicadeza.

Sid siente a Cassie dar un respingo entre sus brazos y detenerse de pronto. Ella se ha volteado hacia él con una extraña emoción que si lo pensaba bien, no era tan inusual en su novia. Cassie lo mira como una niña que acaba de tener la mejor idea y Sid quiere devorarla entera porque le parece la preciosidad más adorable del mundo.

-Tengo una idea. –susurra la delgada chica y Sid se acomoda las gafas para mirarla con detenimiento.

Sid se acerca a ella.

-¿Y cuál es, Cass? –pregunta él.

-Casémonos. –Ella susurra. Él abre la boca sorprendido. Ella sonríe. Sonríe como una niña. Sonríe como si el mundo no pudiera controlarla ni tampoco intimidarla. Sonríe feliz. Sonríe como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Sid no sabe qué decir, no está listo para casarse, no sabe lo que eso conllevaría y no tiene ni una puta idea de si va a ser capaz de cumplirle a Cassie en cada sentido que el matrimonio requiere, pero como Chris le enseñó a no dar una mierda a nada y como de Tony aprendió a que todo es posible si se desea, se limitó a sonreír.

Porque había aprendido que era mejor nunca decirle que no a Cass y que ella, y sólo ella, era capaz de hacerle plenamente feliz.

-¿Por qué no? –le responde tomándola de la cintura y provocando que ella brincara emocionada y se lanzara a sus brazos.

Era una noche fría y solitaria cuando él la levantó del suelo y la besó en el aire antes de tomar un taxi y pedirle que le llevara a un sitio, cualquiera, para casarse. Fue en Nueva York donde ambos buscaron en cada lugar posible alguien que estuviera dispuesta a casar a dos imprudentes y helados adolescentes. Fue Cassie quien dijo primero "Acepto" y fue Sid quien la beso con dulzura al final.

Porque Cass casi siempre tenía razón y Sid podía apostar que una vida a su lado le iba a demostrar que el _casi _venía sobrando y que tal vez nunca iba a ser capaz de acostumbrarse a sus frases emocionantes y a sus ideas extravagantes, pero al menos iba a intentarlo, porque ahora ella sería su esposa y aunque hubiera sido una descabellada idea y un impulso al que no supo negarse también estaba seguro de algo…

No iba a arrepentirse de ello.


End file.
